An Early Winter
by candycat85
Summary: Elsa wakes up to see winter has come early. If it wasn't her magic, then who brought all this snow to Arendelle? Elsa/Jack. One Shot.


**A/N: I just watched Rise of the Guardians and thought of this. Reviews would be nice. **

"Elsa, do you wanna build a snowman?!" Anna called as she banged on my door.

I was jolted awake. The shock made frost cover my sheets. I pushed the cold sheets to the floor and went to the door. I opened it to see Anna all bundled up.

"Great job on the early winter!" she said happily.

"Early...winter?" I asked.

I went to the window and gasped. Snow covered the grounds outside the castle, and the fountains were frozen. It was true, winter was early this year. I'd been talking about bringing an early winter to Arendelle with my magic, but this was not my doing.

I quickly got dressed and followed Anna outside. Snow was falling softly and everyone was sliding and laughing on the ice.

"Thanks for the early winter, Snow Queen!" called some children happily.

How could this have happened? It was much too early for snow. Was it magic? Maybe...was it me? Did I do this in my sleep? No... Maybe winter was just early this year.

Anna and I made a snow friend for Olaf, and a lot of snow babies. We spent the day skating around, that is until, I had royal duties to attend to.

Later that night, the sun set but the snow was still gently falling.

"Some, early winter..." I sighed happily, looking out my window.

I let my hair down and put on my robe. I was just getting into head when I heard a noise outside. I glanced outside and gasped. A boy with white hair was floating with the wind. He gently touched the ground and froze the spots in his path. He laughed happily, flipping and gliding with the wind.

I ran out of my room and down the stairs. I threw open the doors and ran outside. It was freezing cold and the wind was blowing. It didn't bother me.

"Show yourself!" I called. The wind carried my voice and made it echo.

Silence fell. Did I imagine him? No, I had seen someone. I was sure...

"A bit cold for bare feet, eh?" said a voice.

On reflex, I spun around and sent out a jolt of ice. It barely missed the person behind me. A boy stood in a blue jacket and bare feet. His hair was white. He smiled at me.

"J-Jack Frost?" I breathed. I remembered. I remembered childhood stories of the boy who brought the ice. The boy who was celebrated for bringing winter. I'd always admired him as someone whose powers were seen as a gift...but he was just a story.

"You're not real." I said.

"Then why can you see me?" he asked with a smirk. "Face it...Elsa, you believe in fairy tales."

"How do you know my name?" I asked.

"Everyone knows the Snow Queen..." he said. He hovered quietly over the ground.

"Your powers...they're not unlike mine..." I said.

"So you can make a little ice?" he said with a shrug. "Can you do this?" He lifted off. The winds carried him high. He flipped and glided high above me, howling with laughter. Watching him, I couldn't help but laugh too.

"Hey, get back down here!" I called to him, laughing.

He quickly swooped back down towards me. He landed with both feet, sending ice along the ground. I stomped my foot and sent ice back towards him.

He put down his staff and grabbed my hands. His skin was cold. He gently pulled me along the ice. It was just like skating.

"Hey, can other people see you?" I asked him as we slowly skated in a circle.

"Nope." he said with a sigh. "You're the only one in Arendelle who still believes."

"Not even the children? Not even...my sister?" I asked.

"Your sister believes in a lot of those things...but not me." he said.

We slowly came to a stop. Now we were just standing holding hands. I quickly withdrew my hands and blushed.

"I'm sorry." I said. "That no one believes in you."

"You can help, just tell everyone about me." he said.

"Well what should I say?" I asked.

"Well..." as he thought, he reached out and grabbed my hands. We began to spin again. "Tell everyone that the one who brings the winter...is the funny, charming, handsome Jack Frost."

"Do I have to say that word for word?" I asked, smirking.

He laughed and we began to skate faster. My knees wobbled and I thought I was about to fall.

"Slow down..." I said.

"What's the matter, Snow Queen? can't keep up?" he asked.

"I'll show you snow..." I said. I quickly jumped up and landed hard, sending out rows of ice and snow. I laughed hard. "Isn't this amazing?!" I asked.

"Elsa? Who are you talking to?" said a voice.

I turned to see Kristoff and Sven. They were towing his sled that was full of ice.

"...No one." I said automatically.

I looked back and Jack was gone.

I turned and ran back into the castle. I ran up the stairs and into my room. I threw open the window and ran onto my balcony. The only sound was the howling wind.

"...Jack?" I called. Silence. Grief struck me hard in the chest. I lied and said I was talking to no one. Did that mean I didn't believe? No, I did believe.

"Jack?" I called louder.

The wind whistled and Jack slowly floated towards me. He landed softly, sitting on the railing. He wasn't smiling anymore.

"Oh Jack...I'm so sorry." I said, stepping towards him.

"No, it's okay..." he sighed. "I get it. It's lame to believe in fairy tales..."

"No it isn't!" I insisted. "I should have told Kristoff the truth...and I will."

"What?" he asked.

"Tomorrow." I said. "Tomorrow, I'll tell everyone who gave us an early winter. I'll tell them...and they'll have to believe me."

He smiled at me.

"You'd really do that for me Elsa?" he asked.

"Yes." I said. "All the children in Arendelle will want a visit from Jack Frost..."

"Thanks." he said. "Ya' know, the more people believe...the stronger I am."

"Well then, I expect a nice long winter this year." I said.

He laughed. He stood up, balancing on the rail.

"Are you leaving?" I asked quietly.

"I have to." he said. "I've got a lot of places to give winter to."

He stepped backwards off the railing.

"Winds...take me home." he whispered.

The winds picked him up and he blew backwards. He flipped around before flying back towards me. The wind swept him closer and he paused in front of me, our faces close. I stood on my toes and kissed him.

It only lasted a second, but it was like magic. The winds slowly pulled him back. He was smiling widely and so was I.

"...Goodbye Jack.." I said. The winds pulled him back and he glided backwards.

"Goodbye Elsa!" he called.

"When will I see you again?" I called.

"I'll always be around when the weather's cold!" he said.

"Well then I better keep the snow going!" I said.

I heard his laugh ring out as the winds finally carried him off. I heard a soft knock at my door.

"Elsa? Who are you talking to?" Anna asked.

I ran to the door and opened it.

"I was talking to Jack Frost..." I said.

"Who?" she asked.

"I'll tell you all about him..." I said.


End file.
